Harry Potter: Wanted Dead Or Alive
by Kali Shan
Summary: Harry is about to meet a new pet!
1. The Meeting

" Potter, we've been looking all over for you!" Moody shouted relieved. "Yes Professor Moody?"  
Harry replied nodding. "We've been looking for you. Dumbledore needs a few words, he should be in the  
office..." Harry smiled and shook his hands. "I think he's proabably at Hogwarts, I'm going there.  
Should I get Ron or Hermione?" Moody shook his head."I don't think Headmaster wishes to speak to him...I think   
it's a private thing." Harry nodded and bid him good-bye. "Watch your back Potter. I want you under  
our eyes at all times."  
  
When Harry finally made it to Hogwarts, he found a gigantic man waiting at the gates. harry recognized him immmediatly.  
"Hagrid!" Hagrid beamed and looked positively overwhelemed with emotions. He grabbed Harry in a bear hug.  
"I missed yeh," He said gruffly. "Hagrid...It's only for the summer..."But secretly Harry felt the same  
as Hagrid. He didn't want to leave Hogwarts, for all he knew this could be his last view of it.  
"I'll walk yer up ter Dumbledores.I ca'n beleive yeh have ter stay with them Dursleys. Dumbledore'll   
let yeh come stay here, or with me! I'll bet..." When they reached the gargoyle, Hagrid said almost  
hoarsely," Sugar Quill." He left Harry to walk up the steps alone, and Harry heard a brief sob as the Gargoyle  
closed. Harry reached the top shortly. He raised his hand to knock but the door seemed to have gone.  
"Harry! Come in, come in..." He said smiling broadly.  
  
He situated himself behind the desk and Harry looked curiously back. "Harry, I know that you're getting   
grown. It must be torture to stay with the Dursleys. Seince Sirius name isn't cleared you cannot stay  
with him...But there is one other place possible. Harry immediately thought of Ron's."How would you like to  
stay here at Hogwarts over the remaining break?" Harry sat there and let himself slump down into the chair a bit.  
"You're going to...to let me? Stay here..." Dumbledore nodded and added seriously."Yes...If you want to, that is."  
"When can I move in?" Harry said excited. "How's Saturday...that'll give you time to pack and I'll  
have someone fetch you...Perhaps...Well, you'll see." Harry nodded and shook hands with Dumbledore.  
As he left Dumbledore sighed worriedly after him.  
  
"Get up Boy.Now!"  
  
Harry heard the familiar voice of his Uncle Vernon, but this time he didn't move. Harry was fifteen  
years old now, almost a fully equipped wizard and very strong in the area of hexes. He didn't  
care how many threats he got from the Dursleys' if they hurt him he'd write Sirius and besides...  
it's not like they actually liked Harry.  
  
"I said NOW!"   
He heard Uncle Vernon roar from the kitchen.  
Harry decided to see what was the fuss.  
  
He walked into the kitchen very patiently and smiled faintly. Until-"Harry!"   
Sirius Black was standing there."Sirius- what! How? It's-"  
"Me," he said smiling. He opened his arms to embrace his Godson.  
"I can't believe it." Was all Harry managed to say.  
After a moment Harry burst out, "Why are you here?"  
Sirius started to reply when Aunt Petunia made a noise.  
"Really," she added.  
"Well Harry," Sirius said ignoring the Dursleys,"I've come to take you to Hogwarts!"  
Harry stepped away and sank into a chair."Er...I don't...You'll get caught.I dunno, it's too  
risky!" 


	2. Abandon

Harry Potter Wanted Dead Or Alive Ch.2  
  
  
  
Abandon  
  
"Risky? Harry don't worry about risks. You and I both should know that." Sirius laughed. Dudley gave a   
loud squeal and ran out. Harry saw a line of worry in Sirius' face. "We need to get going Harry..."  
Harry nodded. "Let's get your stuff, first." Together they pulled Harry's trunk, and Hedwig's empty cage.  
Harry was still somewhat speechless. "How are we goning to get out of here?" Harry asked. He felt it would be very melodramatic  
to say 'get out of here alive.' Sirius glanced around, but answered patiently. "The fireplace is still connected  
to the floo powder network. Arthur Weasley kept it connected for special occassions, ahem; now."  
Harry smiled weakly. Mr.Weasley was one for breaking the law, but he wasn't a criminal.  
"Ready?" He asked pushing the trunk into the fire. Harry racked his brain list of all his supplies. "Yeah, let's go."  
Sirius pulled out some floo powder and told Harry to say "Severe". Harry didn't pay much attention to where they were going,  
he was more confused than he'd ever been.  
  
They stepped into the flames. Harry heard his trunk clang around sirius' arm.   
**  
  
When they stepped out, Harry let an involuntary shudder out. "It's-" He was cut short by the foulest thing.  
"My Office, Potter. Do remove yourselves, or I shall throw you out!" He shouted iciliy. He didn't  
speak to Sirius. Sirius just led Harry over to the door. "C'mon Harry. This filth dosen't deserve you in his  
presence." Sirius snarled. "Watch it, Black. You might just pay for that." Sirius laughed. "Yeah, okay.   
I'll be waiting." Before Snape could reply, Sirius had slammed the door in his face. (Which was an ugly  
souur green today). Sirius motioned for Harry to stand back as he transformed. Harry followed him upstairs.  
(Slowly, cause he had the trunk now...) He led Harry up the stairs and into Gryffindor Tower corridor.  
He transformed back."Be careful Harry. I'll be back soon." Then he went back to his form and ran off.  
Harry stood there. Alone. Okay he thought..no problem...Just talk to the Fat Lady. So, he abandoned his  
trunk and slowly made to the Commonroom. It felt strangely familiar. Like he was walking back to his favorite shop.  
He cleared his throat. "Er, hello?" The Fat Lady seemed to be in a trance. Harry didn't want to call out  
"Hey-Fat Lady" so hey just pryed open the frame. To his great surprise it opened without hesitation.  
He left it open and headed back to the trunk. He pulled hard and eventually made it back to the poirtait hole.  
He lobbed it in and saw none other than Headmaster Albus Dumbledore smiling back at him.  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
"Harry! I've been waiting for you. Did Sirius make it okay?" Harry nodded, still stumpped.  
"Sir- I...I don't understand what's going on-" Dumbledore grinned. "Tell you what, Harry...  
I know you have alot to ask and say, so how about we dine together? Meet me at the Staff Table,  
six'o'clock." Harry grinned back and Dumbledore embraced him. "Keep alert, and feel free to wonder around."  
Harry smiled weakly. With a final nod, Dumbledore closed the poitrait. Harry looked around.  
Home at last! 


End file.
